A Change Is Gonna Come
by iknowyougetme
Summary: When the Cullens move to forks, Bella has no idea how it is going to change her life, but is it a good change? ALL HUMAN! /slightly ooc/ E
1. First Sight

**This is my first fanfiction so please take that in mind :)**

**I don't own the twilight saga.**

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I woke up with a massive headache, not remembering last night's events, I had a feeling something was different but I couldn't make out what it was. I signed as I got out of bed and groaned as the pain got worse. By the time I got downstairs Charlie was gone and I was running late so I just shoved some morphine down my throat and ran to my truck. Already being irritated with myself. The truck wouldn't work, I sighed trying over and over. "Come on you piece of crap!" I was surprised with myself I normally didn't hate my truck this much, it had personality, it was perfect. About 10 minutes of trying it finally decided to run making me even more late if I didn't rush to school now.

I almost killed myself on the way too school as my truck went the fastest it could go, grateful no cops saw me. I just couldn't deal with Charlie right now, who made me feel guilty; he didn't do anything for my unusual behavior today. When I got there I couldn't help but recognize a sliver Volvo parked not far from my old rusty red truck, I had never seen that car around here before. Making my way to class I couldn't help but hear all the gossip about new students that had arrived today, so that would explain the sliver Volvo mystery, I didn't really care enough to listen to the rest of their conversation. I was a few minutes late to my first class but the teacher let me off which I was thankful for.

The day couldn't have gone any slower than it did, by the time the bell rang for lunch I felt much better and my headache was gone. As I made my way to the cafeteria there was a new girl walking in front of me, she was slim, shorter than me, had black pixie hair and was just as pale as me. She was beautiful of course but not as beautiful as the person she was walking with. She had long blonde hair that made this gloomy town shine a little, taller than me and had the perfect body, slim with the curves in just the right places, I was already intimidated by her, and she made all the girls around here look so simple.

"Alice, Rose wait up" I heard the most beautiful voice call out, as the girls turn to see who called their names, I couldn't help but do the same. I was left breathless with what was in front of me, he put all the male models to shame by his dazzling looks that it made my jaw drop, His eyes were a striking shade of green, he had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line and a straight nose with perfect full lips. His hair was messy like he just got out of bed, with a beautiful unusual bronze shade. And his body was slender but muscular that made my mouth water. I didn't realize I was still staring into his beautiful green eyes until he smirk looking towards me, I looked away quickly and blushed a deep shade of red. With the corner of my eye I saw him make his way past me still looking towards me, who made me blush even more, deepening the color. When he reached who I assumed were his siblings, the blonde girl gave me a wary look but then looked towards him as she raised her eyebrows.

"What?" he asked her obviously confused at her actions, she just shook her head as they all walked into the cafeteria. When I entered seconds after my blush had disappeared and I could see everyone's eyes towards the new kids table, I felt bad for them, I knew how it felt like when all the eyes were on you, I had the same experience months ago.

I snapped back to reality when Mike called my name with a concerned face, I hadn't realized I was just looking off into space and standing in the middle of the door way for people to walk in. I could hear people behind me clearing their throats to get my attention; I just blushed, apologized and headed towards the table my friends were sitting at. I looked towards the table where the new kids headed to and saw two more people there. One of them had black hair and was huge; you could see his muscles through his shirt, which made me look away from him blushing. The other had blonde curly hair, muscular too but not as much.

"You okay Bella?" Mike asked me with worried eyes, I just smiled and nodded my head not trusting my voice. Turning my attention towards the people sitting with me I could see Jessica chatting none stop about something. "Yeah, there all adopted from the new doctor, I don't know why but I think they couldn't make their own kids" She continued and had gotten my full attention. "What are they called?" I asked, cutting her at mid-sentence, she gave me a glare but answered my question anyway. "Well The blondes are called Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the rest are Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen." she finished smiling, obviously proud of herself with getting the information.

"Which one's with the bronze hair?" I asked her, my eyes looking towards their table again, When I didn't get a answer I looked back towards her, she looked like she was either to decide to tell me or not. After she made up her mind she eyed me "you mean the gorgeous one?" she asked and before I could answer she continued, "He's Edward, the only single one".

"What do you mean the only single one?" asked Lauren, the word single had gotten her attention. "Well Rosalie is with Emmett, and Alice is with Jasper." Jess said looking towards Lauren. "That's just weird" muttered Lauren before getting up to leave. I hadn't grasped it was time for class and I hadn't ate anything all day, but I didn't care I wasn't even hungry.

Angela walked me to biology since we had the same class, When we got there I headed to my seat. I was drawing random patterns on my notebook when I heard the teacher say my name; I looked up realizing he wasn't talking to me but to Edward. I held my breath knowing the only seat available was next to me. Our eyes met and he smiled at me, I tried to smile back and looked down quickly taking a deep breath. Seconds later I heard the chair next to me get pulled back so he could sit down. The teacher left to go get something leaving everyone to do what they want until he returns, I looked up at Edward finding him staring at me, it caused both of us to blush, mine much deeper and his much more beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" he said bringing his hand out for me to shake, but I was lost in his voice once again, I didn't say another but stare into his appealing eyes. After a few minutes his eyes filled with anxiety as he dropped his hand, "Are you okay?" he asked me, I didn't even realize I was making a fool of myself, "Oh, yeah sorry.. I'm Bella" I said smiling softly to him, "Bella Swan". He smiled looking like he was about to say more but the teacher came back in not letting him continue. Throughout the hour Edward and I would look at each other, whenever we got caught we would just smile. At one time he reached for the same sheet as me, as his fingers brushed against mine I felt a shock go through me like an electric current making me gasp then blush. We both apologized and went back to doing our work. When the bell finally rang I quickly grabbed everything and headed towards the door, but me being my clumsy self, tripped over my own feet and dropped everything in my hands making everything fly out of my hands, I sighed already frustrated with myself and bent down to pick them up. As I was about to grab my books two hands beat me to it, "thank you..." I didn't finish my sentence when i was met with two green orbs. Of course I blushed and looked down getting everything else around me before standing up, I could see from the corner of my eyes people were looking at us.

He stood up handing everything to me smiling, "Your welcome, Bella" he said cheerfully making me smile, he sounded like a 5 year old waiting to get a reward by his kind behavior. "See you around" I said before heading off the gym. As I walked into gym thinking about what happened between me and Edward, everyone's eyes fixed onto my face. I didn't know why they all just stared at me but it reminded me of my first day here, not liking the extra attention I just looked down running my fingers through my hair and just shrugged my shoulders. After I was dressed for gym I groaned remembering I had to last an hour without hurting myself including everyone around me. I was still tired even though I slept in a little; I pushed that thought away and walked into the gym.

Of course I was picked last in the teams but it didn't really bother me, but the stares did, and I just snapped not caring anymore."What!" I didn't usually solve my problems by shouting at people but I had no other choice, the girls eyes widened as I surprised them, they gave me a glare before looking away. After gym I got changed and headed back to my truck, as I passed the sliver Volvo I couldn't help but look and there he was my own Adonis. I knew it was stupid to think that because he wasn't mine, why would he even be interested in me?

He wasn't facing me, to my luck, but he was with his sister Alice. They looked like they were having a heated discussion about something important but then my luck had once again betrayed me when Alice's eyes met mine, and of course Edward eyes followed suit. They both smiled at me, even though Edward's looked like he was smirking at me, I mean what was up with him and his smirks! Dropping my head I couldn't help but feel rude since I didn't smile back.

Once I got home I started dinner so it would be ready by the time Charlie got home. As I put the steak and potatoes in the oven I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in. "Bella?" he asked when he came through the door, I mean who else would be here? "Hey dad" I said politely as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Bells, how was school?" he asked as he walked into the living area to turn on the TV, "same old same old, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" I said as I made my way up stairs, he said something after that but I didn't make out what it was. After checking my email from my mum I sat down on my bed and pulled my phone out. It said I had a new message, it was from Jess.

**What's going on with you and Edward?**

**Jess.**

Not even a hello? I should of known rumors would be going around by the stares those girls gave me at school, I sighed ignoring her message. When I first moved here, rumors had gone wild, one went round saying I agreed to go out with Tyler when I had no part in it, turned out Tyler himself made it up and let's just say it didn't end the way he wished it did. I chuckled darkly to myself and stopped when I realized what I was doing, I had been acting strangely lately for no reason at all, I just brushed that thought away.

After we ate I went back up to my room deciding to finish my homework before getting ready for bed. It took me a little while to finish everything, and then I went to take a shower. The hot water calmed me down, helping my muscles relax but soon the water turned cold telling me I've been in there far too long. I sighed while I got out and wrapped myself up with a towel before heading to my room.

That night I slept more peaceful than any recent nights, I didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that I was more relaxed than usual or the fact that I just felt different today. It was time for a change in me, a good change.

**So what do you think? **

**I know it kind of sucks, but this is my first Fanfic after all,**

**Soon I'll learn more and become a better writer.**

**Please review :D**

**-Sahar**


	2. AN

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry I'm sad to say that I'm no longer continuing this story, I have been on holiday & then I was ill for some time so that's why I didn't update for a while. But then I don't see myself writing this anymore so that's why I'm stopping this story, I'm sorry for the readers that wanted me to continue this but I just can't.**

**But maybe later on I might add more to it, if I feel the spark again, Once again I'm truly sorry.**

**-Sahar xoxo **


	3. Party

_**AN: I know I said I wouldn't be writing this story anymore but I did also say I might come back to it in the future. So I was just going through my profile when I came across this once again, I couldn't help but read it through another time which made me change my mind and so I started writing the next part of this story. I'm extremely sorry for how long it took for this but I also thank you for waiting so patiently :) So I just wanted to see how it goes this time round, Who knows I might stop after this one or might continue, It really depends if I have the time, since im going through my exams this year or it just depends on if I might get bored of it again. Thank you for understanding and enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**xx**_

The week went surprisingly fast, I didn't know why but people do always say 'Time flys when your having fun'. Okay maybe saying i'm having fun is a little misleading but since Edward moved here with his family, School did go faster than usual. I didn't know if it was just being around Edward or not but for the first time in my life I wasn't looking forward to the weekend because it meant no Edward. I properly sounded like a creepy stalker or some sort but the truth was that I really do have an amazing time with him. When he talks to me, I find it that I can actually be myself and not get judged, He just makes me feel better about myself. On Thursday we had finished our biology work early in class since we both knew what we were doing and of course Edward is so amazingly intelligent, I mean, What isn't he good at? I was just doodling on my notebook when he started the conversation "Are you doing anything friday night" He asked smiling down at me but his eyes looked kind of nervous.

I didnt answer at first trying to make sure what he said was real, Maybe I was just taking this too far, I mean he did just ask me what I was doing, It's not like it meant anything. "Um not that i know of" I said trying to give a smile, The last thing I wanted him to see was me being all nervous and excited at the same time. He was about to say something but stopped and looked deep in thought, I waited patiently for him to answer. When he looked back at me, I raised my eyebrows and smiled softly. He just smiled back and said "You know what nevermind" My whole face dropped like I had been shot, I looked away quickly not wanting him to see my reaction, I was such an idiot, Thinking maybe for a split second he might of been interested in me. For once god was on my side because as soon as I looked away the bell rang and I quickly packed up my stuff ready to leave. I glance at him too see that he looked disappointed of himself. I looked back and walked out of the classroom, Feeling like I was going to cry, I thought I was stronger than that. I was wrong.

On Friday Morning I woke up not feeling as blissful as I did this week, I got out of bed and headed straight to the shower. After getting ready, I ate breakfast and made my way to school. I met up with Angela, Mike, Jessica and the rest of the crew at the parking lot, They were all excited about this party tonight with an exception of Angela, She had to babysit her twin brothers, It wasn't like she minded though, She wasn't upset nor disappointed, Her brothers meant the world to her and that was a part of the reason why she was friends with me in the first place. Shes probably the only true friend I had because she cared about others and not just herself, Unlike the others around this school. "Hey Bella, Are you coming to the party tonight?" Mike asked me, Sounding kind of desperate, Like I would ever agree to go with him, But it did sound like fun "Yeah, Why not? Where is it & what time?" I replyed kind of excited now. "Its at Tylers, At 11pm, Do you want a ride there?" He asked with a stupid smirk that I just wanted to slap right off his face. "No thats okay I can drive myself" I replyed.

The day went slower than ever, By now it was last period which meant I had biology with Edward. I walked into the class room ten minutes late, Everyones eyes turned towards me "Nice for you to join us Ms Swan" said Mr Banner annoyingly, I blushed, Apologize and sat down. As the lesson went on and on, With Mr Banner trying to get some kind of information in our heads, All I could do was feel Edward gazing at me, I probablly made it sound romantic or cheesy but it was true. When the bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and looked towards Edward to find him looking at me again. He smile crookedly and it was the best smile I had ever seen. "See you later Bella" He said And left. He didnt even give me the chance to reply, I wondered what his hurry was.

After I came out of the shower after school I decided to see what I was going to wear for the party. I wore a cropped top that ended just on my belly button with short sleeves that were lace. I also wore a pair of skinny jeans with little studs around the pocket with a pair of boots that had heals. I added on some make up, But not too much too make myself look plastic like Lauren and her crew. So I just added some Mascara, Black Eyeshadow, Then I added a little Blusher and a light shade of pink Lip Gloss. **(PICTURES ON PROFILE) **I was going for that party look. For my hair, I used some hair mousse and left it out. When I looked in the mirror I thought I looked nice for once.

looking at the time, It was 10 to 11 so I decided to make my way downstairs to leave. As I went to grab my coat Charlie came up to me looking all suspicious. "Where are you going Bells?" I sighed. "Im going to this party" I replyed in a calm voice, The last thing I wanted was Charlie telling me that I can't go. As I expected he raised his eyebrows "I'm not so sure about that Bella" He said in a serious tone. "Come on Dad, You can trust me, You know i'm not going to do anything harmful" I replyed. He sighed knowing I was right and nodded. "Have fun" he said over his shoulder as he turned into the living room.

I got there on time but the party had already started and from what I could see. As I walked in I could smell the smoke, Weed and alcohol, It wasn't a comforting smell at all. "BELLAAA!" I heard someone shout my name, I turned around to see Mike smiling drunkenly at me. "Hey Mike" I said cautiously, Everyone hated a bad drunk. "You camee" He slurred, I rolled my eyes, As if I came for him. "Yeah I did" I said and walked passed him, He looked kind of confused. I went straight for the alcohol and helped myself. As I exited the kitchen I bumped into someone "Oh i'm soo sorr.. Oh hey Bella" I looked up to see no other than Edward. I was shocked to see him here, I mean Tyler didn't even like Edward, He thought he got most of the attention just because he was new.

"Edward what are you doing here" I asked with a smile, I had to admit it was nice seeing him here. "I got invited by Jessica but I declined going with her and came alone" He said with a smile "By the way, You look gorgeous Bella" He said as he eyed me from head to toe which made me blush, I looked like a tomato. My blush made Edward smirk , Oh how I hated my blush. "Thanks.." I mumbled. For the first time tonight I looked at what he was wearing and damn, He looked hot. He was wearing a tight white shirt that outlined his delicious abs, Topped with a leather jacket. He also wore skinny jeans with converse. **(PICTURES ON PROFILE)** If I stared any longer I was sure I would have drooled. "You don't look bad yourself Cullen" I commented looking up through my eye lashes. "Thanks" he replyed looking rather cocky.

"I'm Just going to get myself a drink" He said and went into the kitchen. As I took a sip out of my drink I looked around, It looked like everyone was having fun, I could see Mike getting it on with Jessica and Lauren was dancing with Tyler, I guess they gave up on Edward. I chuckled to myself and a couple next to me turned around and gave me a weird look. I just turned around and walked into the kitchen to find Edward pouring his drink and looking up at me smiling. "Care to join me?" He asked as he sat down. I sat down next to him and drank more of my drink, I could feel the alcohol burn my throat. "So Bella tell me more about yourself" He asked turning a little so he was facing me. His knees touched mine and my heart skipped a beat, I was amazed of what he did to me. "Um what more do you want to know, We talk all the time in Biology" I said with a smile, Trying to act cool but in the inside I was really shocked that he wanted to know more about me.

"We don't really talk much about our interests, Whats your favourite colour?" He said taking a sip out of his drink. I was confused, Why did he want to know what my favourite colour was. "Um it changes from time to time" I replyed before finishing my drink, I got up to pour some more as he turned his body to look at me, I felt self conscious. "Whats your favourite colour now?" He said. "Green" I replyed fast without thinking about it and I blushed even more, I hope he didn't realise because his eyes are green. He chuckled and asked "Why?" I turned around and jumped back, he was standing up and was really close to me that I had to look up to see his face, "Um i'm not going to tell you" I said smiling a little, If he was going to flirt then so was I. I downed the whole cup and poured more in. "Be careful there, You don't want to get drunk" he said as he also poured some more into his cup. "Maybe I do" He raised his eyebrows at me. I drank the rest of my drink and started to feel a bit dizzy.

As time went on, We went back and sat down to find more facts about each other. By now I was definitely drunk, and I think he was tipsy. We joked, We laughed, We exchanged stories and it was the most fun I had had in a while. "I neveeer really asked what your favourite colour waaas?" I slurred. He just laughed and shook his head at me "No, i'm not going to say untill you say why your favourite colour is green." I pouted and gave my best puppy dog eyes but he didn't by it so I just stood up, almost falling over and ran. And of course he ran after me which made me giggle and it wasn't a pretty site to see a drunk girl that is very clumsy running around and giggling. Next thing I knew, I was running up the stairs and my feet got stuck which made me fall, I could hear someone shouting my name before the darkness took over.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I knew for a fact that someone was calling my name but I couldn't make out who it was. My head hurt like hell and I couldn't remember where I was and how I got there. As I became more conscious I could hear better and instantly knew who it was. "Edwaaard" I mumbled opening my eyes, The image in front of me was blurry but it got clearer. "What happened" I said as I sat up touching my head, It stung like hell and I could smell blood. "Be careful there, You fell" He replyed as he dabbed my head with a tissue. Edward looked so cute, All concentrated and worried. I tryed not to take it to heart that he might care about me like that but it was too hard. "I fell?" I repeated looking embarrassed now, "What? So.. Everyone falls, Just not as much as you but we all still do" He teased. I glared at him and pushed his hand away from my head "Very funny" I muttered and turned around to look at my surroundings. I was in a room and was sitting on a bed, I tryed not to blush for that fact that I Bella Swan was on a bed with Edward Cullen, Still I knew it wasn't the same thing but I couldn't help but smile.

I moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed with my legs hanging off the end, I could feel Edward's stare on me. After a few seconds he moved to sit next to me. "Bella you know I was just teasing you, I'm sorry" he said sadly. I turned to look at him and smiled "Its okay really, I just have a really bad temper thats all" I laughed and it made him smile. "What time is it?" I asked turning towards him, He looked down at his watch and said "Its almost 3am". Great now I was going to get a hard time from Charlie. "I better get going" I stood up and walked towards the door. "Wait Bella" he said as he grabbed my hand which made me turn around. "Yeah?" He just looked at me and looked nervous. "Nevermind, Are you still drunk? I can drive you home..." I giggled, Edward Cullen wanted to drive me home. I would of accepted his offer if I didn't have my truck with me. "Nah I can manage but thanks" I replyed smiling up at him. "Oh okay then.." He said smiling back. He let go of my hand and came closer to me. "Drive safe" He mumbled and as he leaned down and kissed my head. I was in shock, I knew it wasn't a real kiss but he just kissed my head, And that was a big deal for me. I felt him sighed as he took a step back. I couldn't find any words too escape my mouth so I just smiled and rushed out.

_**xx**_

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**Please review x**_

_**-Sahar**_


End file.
